¿Ah, flores?
by KotomiTan09
Summary: Quien sabe, a lo mejor, esa rosa también confesaba sus sentimientos por la rubia.


_**¡Hola, hola!**_

_**Aquí llego yo con un one-shot. No sé de donde surgió la idea –no, en realidad no sé de donde-, pero de pronto como que me iluminé y quise escribir esto. Espero que les guste, lo hice un poquito a lo flojo (porque no es muy fácil, ni poseo la paciencia suficiente), puesto que lo hice en el celular. Espero, de cualquier modo, que lo disfruten n.n .**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo hacen a Mashima-san. Si me perteneciera a mí, en el especial de Natsu y Asuka no habría Natppy y Nalu sí._

* * *

_o_

* * *

Era un día normal en Magnolia, por lo tanto, también el gremio. Lo que claramente significa peleas, gritos, destrucción y cotorreo. La mayoría de la gente estaba entretenida con sus cosas, ignorantes de los demás individuos que hacían alegremente su vida.

Lucy platicaba con Cana y Wendy, las tres abordando animadamente sobre algo curioso: flores. Cada día platicaban de un tema en especifico –no es como si lo hicieran a propósito, era involuntario-, y hoy, al parecer, las flores eran tocadas.

—A mí me gustan mucho las margaritas. Son lindas y sencillas —La Dragon Slayer del cielo aportó, sorbiendo su malteada de vainilla.

—¿Qué te parecen los hibiscos*? A mí me agradan —Sonrió Cana, con algo parecido a la picardía. Wendy no entendió, pero Lucy sí. Se sonrojó al oír a la de ojos azules, al parecer la borrachera ya se le estaba subiendo.

—Cana, Wendy solo tiene 12. Aún es joven para pensar en cosas así—la rubia rio nerviosa. Wendy miró sin comprender, pero permaneció callada—. Las rosas son mis favoritas. Siempre he soñado con que, cuando esa persona especial se me declare, lo haga con rosas. Sería hermoso, ¿no creen?

Su mirada era soñadora. Cana sonrió, una idea apareciendo más rápido que inmediato en su cerebro.

—Nee, Luce, estoy aburrido. Vamos a jugar —Sonrio Natsu, alargando la última sílaba y abrazando a la ojimarrón por los hombros. Ella dio un brinquito por el susto.

—Natsu, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llegar así de pronto? —suspiró, él no cambiaba—. Ve a jugar con Gray, o con Happy —dijo la chica, intentando deshacerse de él, y a su vez, del cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago por su cercanía.

—Erza dijo algo sobre tenernos vigilados, o algo así, y Happy está intentado darle pescado a Charle —la miró a los ojos, casi con súplica.

Lucy tragó, al tiempo que un suave color rosa se instalaba en su rostro, hasta el cuello. Buscó con la mirads ayuda a Cana o Wendy, pero no estaban. Se habían ido, dejándola a su suerte. Tragó de nuevo, sin soportar la mirada de Natsu en sus ojos chocolate.

—E-es que, sabes, Natsu, tengo que pasar a la ciudad a-a comprar algunas cosas, y... y... y necesito, uh... cosas?—dijo, nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía que fue todo eso, había comenzado con una explicación y terminado con una pregunta.

"Este chico está haciendo que me vuelva loca. No creo que sea bueno..." Lucy estaba un tanto perdida en los ojos jade frente a sí, pero fue capaz de recuperar la compostura.

—C-creo que mejor me voy —Rio con nerviosismo, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Natsu se quedó allí, confuso. La actitud de la güerita... eh, rubia, estaba rara desde hacía ya unas semanas. No lo comprendía, ¿por qué estaba tan rara con él y con los demás no? El pensamiento le caló.

—Hey, Natsu~ —canturreó una ya ebria Cana, medio tambaleandose hacia él—. Te tengo un secretito... —Compuso una cara de malicia y le susurro algo al oído. Al terminar, Natsu estaba notablemente feliz y sonriente.

* * *

o

* * *

Lucy estaba sentada en una banca, en el parque de Magnolia. Su corazón seguía dando brincos en sus costillas, y su respiración era agitada por su pronta huida. Se recostó, observando a las parejas ir y venir de las manos, sonriendo, besándose, charlando. Le dio envidia, y sacudió la cabeza.

Las cosas le iban mal con Natsu. A ella le gustaba, y mucho, sino, ¿como explicar los bamboleos y sacudidas que daba su corazón en su pecho, como si fuera a huir de ahí para protegerse en el calor del pecho masculino?

Además, Natsu era tierno, dedicado y protector -a veces demasiado-, y eso le atraía... y enamoraba.

Suspiró, largo, hondo, cargado de pesar. Jamás lograría avanzar en su relación con el peli rosa...

Después de todo, él era así con todos, ¿no?

—Luce —Oyó decir, y en ese instante Lucy se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos. Los abrió, y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu frente a sí.

Sus oscuros ojos verdes la miraban con fijeza, como queriendo leer su expresión. O memorizarla, en cualquier caso.

Estaban demasiado cerca, comprendió Lucy, con un notable sonrojo -que, evidentemente, fue incapaz de esconder- anidando en sus mejillas, indispuesto a irse pronto. Entonces parpadeó un par de veces, recobrando la compostura y empujando -con una extraña suavidad- al pelirrosa frente a sí.

—Moo, Natsu. No me asustes así —se quejó. Estaba dispuesta a ocultar las sensaciones que su mirada provocaba en su persona.

—Estás rara —habló con vehemencia el ojijade, ganándose un golpe de una ya irritada Lucy. Se sobó el chichón en su cabeza y volvió a hablar:—. Pareces deprimida.

Lucy se sorprendió. Era bien sabido que el Dragon Slayer era la encarnación de la palabra despistado, por lo cual, supo que o bien estaba siendo demasiado obvia, o bien el muchacho había prestado -mucha- atención.

Apostaba por la primera.

—No estoy deprimida —afirmó, más para ella que para él—, simplemente estaba... confundida —y, como queriendo demostrarlo, frunció el ceño frustrada.

—Cana me dijo que te diera esto —agregó Natsu, y fue entonces cuando sacó una única rosa de un precioso color blanco detrás de sí. Tan distraída estaba Lucy, que no se había percatado de lo que ocultaba detrás de su espalda.

Extendió la mano hacia la chica, rosa en ella. Ella, a su vez, alargó la mano en su encuentro, acariciando con suavidad los pétalos albinos para luego sostener con delicadeza la flor. El sonroso no se hizo esperar, así como la sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando ahora sus rosados labios.

—Es hermosa —dijo, recordando lo platicado con sus amigas un tiempo atrás. Sonrio de nuevo, acercando la rosa a su nariz y aspirando el aroma dulce de ésta—. Gracias, Natsu. Creo que ya no estoy confusa.

Miró a su amigo, sin abandonar su sonrisa. Viéndola, Natsu la imitó y sonrio con alegría. Eso era lo que él quería, que sonriera. Él, aunque en secreto, le había confesado sus sentimientos a la ojimarron. Posiblemente Cana se enojase una vez que lo supiera, pero nunca le dijo que debía ser directo. Él interpretó como quiso la confesión de la alcohólica.

Lucy, por su parte, no mentía. Ya no estaba confundida, ahora sabía que lo que sentía hacia Natsu era amor y nada más. Bueno, si, quizá más sí. Y al ver la rosa, la esperanza de que él sintiera algo similar nació en su pecho. Algún día, ella tendría la oportunidad perfecta de confesarse, el ser o no correspondida no era cosa de ese momento.

—Volvamos al gremio, Natsu —se puso de pie, sostuvo la rosa con una de sus manos, y con la otra tomó la mano del Dragon Slayer, comenzando su caminata al gremio. Le debía una a Cana.

Quien sabe. Quizá el destino sólo aguardaba, quizá les tenía preparados otra situación más para que ambos, por fin, se sinceraran mutuamente.

El destino suele ser un misterio, ¿no?

* * *

o

* * *

_**Nota: Que te regalen un ramo de hibiscos puede significar insinuación sexual, o eso me dijeron. Capaz que no y estoy contando puras mentiras xD. Por su parte, las margaritas significan pureza, o en cualquier caso, inocencia. De todas maneras, sigue siendo ideal para Wendy, según yo. Y las rosas, según algo que leí en un blog tras concluir el one-shot, son de la pasión –o sea, Lucy quiere algo de Natsu… y no es dinero (?)-; de igual manera me gustan y son muy bonitas y hasta elegantes, ¿no?**_

_**Hace un buen –como dos semanas, en realidad-, estaba escribiendo en la madrugada, desde mi precioso celular multiusos. De pronto me llegó la inspiración y escribí esto, aunque en ese entonces, puesto que eran como las dos o tres de la mañana, no lo terminé. Así que hoy, me reencontré con esto en mi celular, y bueno, lo finalicé. No me dejó muy satisfecha, nótese que ya no estaba muy segura de cómo terminarlo.**_

_**Lo de los hibiscos me lo dijo una amiga, tanteo hace un par de años. Así que, si en realidad no significa eso, culpen a mi amiga y su librito de flores.**_

_**Gracias por leer mi one-shot. ¡Besos!**_

_**~¿Review? n.n**_


End file.
